1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to a downhole completion assembly having at least one control line, and particularly to a completion assembly in which the at least one control line has at least one splice.
2. Related Art
It is often desirable to run one or more control lines in, on, or through assemblies to be placed in a well. Control lines include, but are not limited to, hydraulic conduits, electrical line conduits, and fiber optic cables. A control line is generally used to communicate in some manner with one or more tools placed in the well. For example, a packer placed downhole may be set by hydraulic fluid pressure communicated from the surface to an actuator mechanism of the packer. Alternatively, a fiber optic cable may be pumped through a control line and used, for example, to measure the temperature profile of the well, or communicate a command to a tool downhole.
Control lines can be comprised of two or more segments. Those segments are typically (but not always) joined at the surface. Using segments may require the control line to have one or more splice. Once assembled, the control line is typically attached to the tubular or completion assembly being run into the well and the combined tubular or completion assembly and control line are run in the well together.